Adventure Time Mathematical!/Come On Grab Your Friends!
''"Come On Grab Your Friends!" ''is the first issue of the series Adventure Time Mathematical! Transcript Finn is seen menacingly towering over Jake with an angry expression on his face. *'Finn:' You have told me often that I am a man and I would've stayed with you until my death, but I know your words are true. So I do not call you my brother, but a dog! as a man should! Finn wipes a hand across his face, his angry expression turning into his usual smile. *'Finn:' And scene! *'Jake: '''Hey, you're pretty good at that man. *'Finn:' Thanks! I've been reading more recently. That's a line from my favorite book. *'Jake:' Which one? *'Finn:' I don't know, I didn't read the title but it's some kind of book about a jungle. *'Jake:' Cool. *'Finn:' So how's chasm house going? It suddenly cuts, revealing the two are inside of a massive chasm they are turning into their new home. There is already a massive amount of things in it and it's obvious a bunch of time has been spent making it. *'Jake: Eh, okay. Feel like it could be bigger. And maybe a few more bathrooms. Maybe a scented candle or two. Or a spotlight. *'''Finn: Why would we need a spotlight? *'Jake: '''To spotlight things. *'Finn': Good point. *'Jake:' Alright, let's show him our new home. Jake throws a strange box to Finn, who flips a switch on it. This causes the box to grow arms and turn around, revealing BMO. * '''Finn:' Hey. *'BMO:' Who wants to play video games? *'Finn:' Not now BMO, we've got a surprise for you. *'BMO:' Surprise? Finn turns BMO around, revealing chasm house to him. *'BMO: '''What is this? *'Finn:' It's chasm house BMO! it's our new home! '''BMO: '''Home! yay! I like new home! but what about old home? *'Finn: We... uh... Finn suddenly remembers GOLB, his monsters, and the destruction of the tree house. *'''Finn: We decided it'd be a good time to move. *'Jake: '''Besides, this place has stuff the tree house never had! Like a fighting ring, a bunch of guest bedrooms, and a chair shaped like a hand. Ooh and bathrooms. *'BMO: It's not the same, but I think I can get used to it! *'Finn: '''That's the spirit! *'BMO: 'Oh, by the way, what happened to your arm? *'Finn: 'My arm? oh yeah, I lost it. Tried to find it. Couldn't. *'BMO: Oh. *'Finn: '''It's fine, I've lost my arm before. I'll live. *'Jake:' But your arm always regenerates somehow. *'Finn:' Exactly. So, now that the base is done, what do we do now? *'Jake:' Uh... lazy day? *'Finn:' I've got a lot of energy built up. *'BMO: Video games? *'Finn: '''Nah, I'm in the mood for something real. No offense BMO. *'Jake: I don't know man, I feel like we've... peaked. Like since GOLB is destroyed, we have nothing to do. *'Finn:' No man, there are still adventures to go on! like, uh... hm... I actually don't know. Man, have we actually peaked? I felt like there would've been way more stuff in the future for us. *'Jake:' Hey, who's that? They look over the edge of chasm house and see a guy putting up a poster. Finn then looks. *'Finn:' Oh yeah, I don't know who that is. Finn jumps over the edge and lands down on his feet as the guy leaves. Jake stretches down to Finn, who is now looking at the poster the guy put up. * Jake: '''Hmmm? * '''Finn: "Knights of the Brave. Newly founded Adventurer's Guild in Ooo. Address, 246 Cherrycherry Road." What did you say about peaking potential? * Jake: '''What time is it? * '''Finn: Not now, wait until we've been on our first adventure with these guys. It suddenly cuts to them in the middle of the forest staring at a tree. *'Finn: '''Is... is this the right place? *'Jake:' I knew the address sounded weird when it said 246 Cherrcherry Road. *'Finn: Why? *'Jake: '''Because 246 Cherrycherry Road is a tree. *'Finn: Did we get scammed? A man walks past Finn and Jake and knocks on the tree. He waits for a minute and the tree and the ground below it suddenly flips over, dropping the man into a pit. * Jake: Should we knock? * Finn: '''What do you think? * '''Jake: Yeah, we should knock. They walk up and also knock on it. It flips and the two fall down a deep pit, screaming all the way down until they land on top of a large pillow at the bottom. * Jake: Oof. Category:Comics